


Killing Spree

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a research oil refinery , several of the workers are found dead from a creature, looking for peace after finding that there people were killed from drilling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Spree

It was some time after the last mission with Dream World and the Covert operation, with strange things started to happen on Seaview.

New equipment was brought abroad the submarine, since the Admiral was always up grading the sub, being the most powerful privately owned.

A few days ago the submarine picked up two scientists off the coast of California, having been involved with a Texaco oil refinery research vessel. They were involved with deep drilling, checking the San Andreas fault line, with pressure has been building the past few months.

Dr. Stoner in charge of the project, found a strange reading coming up from the drill shaft.

He had asked the scientists on board to check for any type of virus, life form or anything else that might be the cause of the pressure build up.

Dr. Noonan in charge of the computer, noticed a blue shape sample in the drill shaft itself.

He was able to take the sample to look under the microscope and found that something that didn't make any sense.

Noonan tried to explain his findings to Dr. Stoner, he told the doctor to leave it alone for the time being. So he did!, it was later that evening, Dr. Stoner after finishing up his report to the company, decided to check on the scientists in the main lab.

When he walked in, what he found was a total nightmare. Two bodies torn apart, all over the floor and walls, he called for help.  
////////////

It was the next day, when Admiral Nelson working in his cabin, when he received a priority message from the Ceo of the research vessel, he knew Admiral Nelson the past 15 years.

Sparks asked the Admiral that he had a call on scramble.

Ceo Ted Evans told Admiral Nelson that he needed his help. He explained what was going on the few days on the research vessel, and what the scientists were finding.

"Okak Ted, I will be sure to help out, the Seaview will be in your area in eight hours, I will send the flying sub with Captain Crane and others to check out your findings.

"Harriman, I will look for your flying sub, just make sure your people are very careful, once they are abroad." He was scared on what they might find.

Admiral Nelson called Lee Crane to his cabin, he was in the Control Room alone in charge. Commander Morton just went off duty for having to work the over night watch. He left Sparks in charge for the time. Since the Seaview was in part getting ready for its next mission.

Crane knocked on the door, the Admiral told him to come in and sit down in the front of the desk.

"What is it Admiral?" Keeping his voice neutral for the moment.

"Lee, the Seaview has a new mission, how soon can we leave with the submarine being short of crew?"

Giving his friend the report from the Ceo and his findings about the two scientists being found dead.

"We can leave right away Admiral, I will have Chip and the others brought up to speed on the mission."

"Very well!, just keep me updated on your course and speed, when you leave in the FS1."

While making sure his order was understood.

Twenty minutes later, Lee Crane, Kowalski, Sharkey and Patterson were ready to leave. Kowalski was coming up from the hatchway, after just checking out the flying sub with his check list.

"Skipper, everything is all set for us to leave." He says quickly.

"Everyone lets go." He turns around to face his friend Chip looking concern. " Chip, I will contact you as soon as, we arrive at the research vessel." Lee goes to pat him on his shoulder for support.  
/////////

One of the main workers on the research vessel, went to check inside the area of the two men that were killed earlier. He needed to find some of the gauges to check on the pressure that was building in one of the drilling pumps.

As the worker walked into the drill area, he heard a strange noise coming from the other side.

He goes to investigate the strange noise, he felt something touch him, and enter into his right arm crawling up to his shoulder. It was at this moment that his body was being taken over.

He moves out of the pump room, heading for the crew's quarters.  
///////

When the flying sub arrived, they were given orders to land on the top level of the heliport, it was very windy.

It's where Ted Evans met them, and walking the group down the stairway and telling them about the two men found some twenty minutes prior.

Lee asked him to show and his team the body. They walked over to the medical section of the research vessel, finding only one doctor working.

Dr. Sanchez told the group that the crew members that was found was ripped apart to pieces.

After that Sharkey, Lee Crane and the rest of the team, went walking around the area, including where the bodies were found.

Chief Sharkey was alone, when he walked into one of the crew members on the second level pump room. Sharkey pulled out his rifle just in case, he was moving slowly, when he heard a noise coming from the other side of the room to really put him on the edge.

After a moment, something jumped at him, he fell backwards, when a strange looking light entered into his body being taken over.This strange creature controlling Sharkey had him rejoin his team having him act normal in front of them.

It was an hour later, Captain Lee Crane had his team to head back to the flying sub, since the Seaview would be arriving in a few hours. He asked everyone to strapped themselves in for the short flight back to the submarine.

When the FS1finally arrived back, Captain Lee Crane gave his report to Admiral Nelson, while the others went there separate ways including Chief Sharkey.

Some time later in the evening with most of the day crew watch, now heading for bed or other activities. It was quiet in the hallway, very few of the night watch around accept for the Control Room, reactor and engineering.

The creature that had taken over Sharkey, was looking for his next victim, and found him in the aft storage room. Sharkey walked in thinking that the crewman was needed for something important from the Chief.  
//////////

It was the next morning, when the next watch would be taking over. 

When Crewman Donaldson walked in, he saw a terrible nightmare, he called the Control Room, and pushed the general alarm sending everyone to the storage room, and finding the body and blood all over the storage room, Dr. Jamieson was called to the scene.

As the doctor was explaining to the captain and Admiral Nelson, that Donaldson main arteries were cut for all of the blood lost, besides being cut to pieces. "Admiral, I don't know what the hell is going on, but what what it is, this has to stop Harriman before more people are killed." Making sure his statement about the obvious to the command staff.

"Doc, do you think that it's some sort of an alien being that we probably don't know about, that was abroad that oil refinery?", The captain asked with great concern for when it comes to the Seaview and crew.

"Lee, what ever this is, we need to find out soon." Nelson replied.

"All right doctor, we will see what can be done, I will have this submarine placed on general quarters, until we know in what we are dealing with." As the Admiral and captain moved out of sickbay to have a briefing with his staff, in the front of the observation nose of the sub.

Someone had gone to talk with the Admiral before the briefing. Alana came to him to let both the Admiral and captain, that she had an idea just where this creature might be. She was in basic contact with this creature, as for the killing was for the fact the research vessel had disturb it's home underneath the deepest part of the ocean with the drilling.

She had told him that the creature had no choice, but to kill for revenge from all of it's kind, having to been killed by the pressure built with the drilling and the change in the fault line for the California area.

Alana also said that she would be able to find out where this creature is hiding, and had taken over one of the crew. 

Admiral Nelson had asked her, who had been taken over? She had said Chief Sharkey.

At this time with Lee Crane having to hear most of the conversation had to find out how, they would captured or kill this creature. Alana was not pleased in what she was going to say next in regard to his next question.

"The only way Admiral is to shoot the host body for where you need afterwards, the creature would be forced to leave, and it would be at this time, you would some kind of laser beam to destroy it. She replied. "Otherwise there was one other option for where, I would try to make contact with the creature mentally, and see if I can have it stop it's killing and discuss a truce of some kind." She had finished her statement.

Either way the Admiral had no choice in the matter, but for now he had to go with both choices, until they were able to find Chief Sharkey.  
/////////////

Communications Officer Julieanna Moore was waiting for Francis, since he was supposed to come see her, since coming back from the research vessel. Admiral Nelson had contacted Moore. She had stated to him that Sharkey was supposed to meet up with her very soon. It was against her better judgement and emotional feelings to go through with the plan.

Everything was set in play. It was some minutes later, Chief Sharkey showed up at the women's quarters, Alana was hiding in the bathroom, waiting for the right moment to make contact with the creature. Once Sharkey walked into the quarters, Julieanna fired her weapon at the creature that was inside of Sharkey. When Sharkey fell to the floor, once the two shots hit him in his right shoulder and leg. It was Alana having to use her mental empathic abilities to communicate with the creature that was now domain outside the body in some form of shock.

Admiral Nelson and the others came barging into the women's quarters, to see Alana totally not moving. She was in direct contact with the Moreray a gas like type life form, from what they are called. She was able to break contact, a few minutes later, she fell to the floor.

Five minutes later with the doctors coming to check on her health, as with Sharkey having been taken to sickbay for shock and blood lost, when Alana had come out of her contact, she was able to convince the Moreray to leave the submarine and head back home through the pipeline of the research vessel, along with discussing a possible truce.

The Moreray left the vessel and out into the waters of the ocean.

General quarters was lifted, all of the crew members on board with Nelson and Crane were able to relax, now that the crisis was over.

As for Sharkey, he was upset at the fact that his girlfriend Julieanna Moore actually went through with the plan to save his life. He was tongued tie for the first time in many years, it may him think, it was finally time to ask her the important question, that has been on his mind for the past few months.

Any rate he had received news under doctor orders from the Chief Medical Officer, he wasn't going to be released for four days, he had plenty of company to come see him including Communications Officer Julieanna Moore.

He was currently asleep, since it was around late afternoon, as his medication had kicked in hours prior. Julieanna was sitting next to his bunk, holding his hand, while he was asleep. She really wanted to kiss him, but it could wait for another time.

Admiral Nelson having to be in the Control Room was called to the radio shack for a message.

Sparks had said. "It's barely readable sir, it from the Moreray." It was telling Admiral Nelson that a truce has been made, our people will not bother you anymore, unless we are understood by your government, that we wish to live in peace.

Admiral Nelson could not believed his eyes, but at least this creature was not destroyed, he thought in his mind. "Thanks Sparks!" He walks away smiling for when it comes to serving abroad the Seaview and it's crew.


End file.
